Narutoverse vs Marvelverse!
by TrueEros4376
Summary: Ok, i've changed things up a bit, this is basically a collection of oneshots of Naruto characters fighting Marvel Comic characters on their turf hope you enjoy Rated T for action and violence and mild swearing; Marvel/Naruto crossover; very slow updates
1. Gaara vs Spiderman

The Battle in New york

The Battle in New York!! Spider-Man vs. Gaara!!

Ok, so it hit me when I was watching spider-man 3, the Sandman…and Gaara…who would win?? So I let them battle it out in my head for a while and as it turned out they are pretty evenly matched, and wouldn't make for a good story. Even if Gaara threw sand at him all it would do is be absorbed by him, and any hit he made would be blocked by Gaara's sand shield, if not absorb his sand as well. But then I thought, what if Gaara were to replace Sandman? Would Spidey still be able to win? Let's find out…hmm actually this is gonna be a one-shot of them fighting, I'm not really gonna make a story out of it, so let's just say that somehow during a mission Gaara got sucked into a time-space warp thanks to Naruto trying to learn the Hirashin no Jutsu that his father invented…heh..yeah that doesn't seem very possible anytime soon XDD but now onto the story!! Oh and this takes place in the movieverse, not the actual Marvel one. Oh and for my own pleasure, this is the Shippuden version of Gaara, but he still has Shukaku so he is still way more powerful, yet not as bloodthirsty as before. Enjoy! I don not own Marvel, Naruto, Gaara or Spider-man...if i did i sure as heck wouldn't be letting you view these stories of mine for free XDDDD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New York City

It was a normal day in New York City, well at least as normal as it gets when you have a web-slinging hero around. Spider-Man was swinging along, patrolling the

city, with a small radio headset over his ears, scanning the police frequencies for any possible sign of trouble.

On the other side of the city however many thing were happening, the main one being that a hole in space and time had opened up over a street in Times Square,

and secondly, everyone within sight of it was running away from it, most of the New Yorkers having had some sort of experience with hard to explain things in the

past, namely deranged scientists with octopus arms, psychos flying around and blowing up the city, and lastly having big teethed monsters loose in the streets,

and they were not going to loose their lives now, and so the panic ensued.

It didn't take long for whatever was going to come out of the hole to actually come out, as suddenly what looked like a boy with a gourd on his back came falling

out of it to the street below. Although it was fortunate for the boy that he never actually made contact with the street, as quickly tons of sand began pouring out

the gourd automatically and cradling him as he fell, and then it made contact with the street below, allowing him to come down softly. He then was able to get

himself back up, rubbing his head as he sat upright. "Ugggh..what on earth was that?? The last thing I remember is Uzumaki trying to show me his new jutsu," he

said in his normally drolling tone. He then began to look around, the first thing he noticed was the numerous people running like mad around him, and from him

apparently, something that wasn't entirely foreign to him as people had run screaming from him before, but that had been far in the past and not happened too

much after he had become Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village.

Then his eyes widened as he noticed the second thing that had come to his attention, he was surrounded by massive structures, buildings the likes of which he had

never seen before, not even in some pictures he had seen in files of the Hidden Rain Village. And as he looked down the street, which also didn't look like any

street he had ever seen before, he noticed the buildings kept going on and on. "Where on earth am I??"

Suddenly his attention was brought to a certain man who was screaming, "Look out!! It's the Sandman!!" The sand wielding red head became very confused, he

had been called many things in his life, but never once was he called a sandman. He made a gesture with his hand and the sand that had been holding him up

gently slid him down onto the pavement, then with another a gesture, the sand now floating and swirling around behind him coiled out, wrapping around the man

and pulled him toward Gaara's person, until he was face to face with him. "Is it your custom to call someone a rude name when you first meet them?" the red head

said to the now quivering man. " N-n-no sir, it's j-just that you using sand, and t-t-there's only one person in the world who c-c-an use sand, a-and t-that's the S-

sandman!" the man said in fear. Gaara actually looked surprised when he heard this, it was an emotion he did not often feel. " A fellow Sand user eh? I suppose I'll

have to meet him sometime…"

He then uncoiled his sand from around the man and let him run off, then he began walking down the middle of the street, now almost deserted except for a few

people coming out of buildings and then seeing him, although by this time his sand had gone back into his gourd, so now it appeared to people that he was just

strangely dressed Japanese boy with a large, strange looking gourd on his back. Gaara had walked down a ways, looking on in amazement at just about

everything he saw in this new world that was so unlike his own, when he walked into a three way intersection. Turning suddenly after sensing a fast movement, it

was then that Gaara witnessed his first car, coming straight at him at 30 miles an hour. Quick as a whip, his sand came out and formed a wall almost immediately,

the car ploughing into it, leaving the red head completely unaffected, but the car a smashed wreck. Thankfully the guy inside the wasn't hurt too bad except for

some large bruises that were slowly forming, but he had been knocked unconscious from the collision. Gaara, looked on in amazement at what lay before him,

having never seen a car before.

It wasn't too long after that, that New York's Finest then showed up, guns pointing at him the second they got out of the car. "Freeze! Hands in the Air!!" Gaara

looked on in confusion, thinking that it was a strange welcoming custom they did in this land, and he wasn't really looking forward to doing it so he kept his hands

down to his side as he spoke to them, "Where am I?" The cops looked stunned and amazed, " What tha heck?! What are you talking about?? How could you not

know your in New York City?! It's only the largest city in the world! Now do as I say and put your hands in the air!!" He said as he pointed the gun threatingly.

Gaara did not understand the weapon in his hands, but gathered from the threaten tone of voice he was giving off and the stance that it at least was some sort of

weapon and that he was in for a fight.

He then got ready to make a move, unsure of what his enemies were capable of, " No, I don't think I will," He said in his mildly threatening tone, "if you all want to

live, I'd suggest you all leave right now, so that way I won't Have to kill you.." The police officers looked at each other with a bit of worry, then the officer in charge

spoke up, " Not a chance bub, you had your chance to back down!" He then fired off a warning shot in Gaara's direction, although the cop had misaimed a bit and it

was heading dangerously close to Gaara. Before anyone had time to react, Gaara's sand immediately came out and put up his shield, catching the bullet in mid air,

and stopping it about an inch from his face. The cops looked on in amazement, but then one of them shook his head, having been around to see the Sandman, he

then shouted out, "OPEN FIRE!!" Suddenly the air was filled with the cries of gunshots, but lucky for our red headed jinchurriki, not a single shot had hit home. The

cops soon began to realize this and a cease-fire quickly came to, then the bullets that had been caught in the sand dropped to the ground. The cops then looked

up to see a very angry looking Gaara peering out from behind the wall of sand. "My turn…" and almost as soon as he had said it, his sand whipped out and began

his rampage against his "enemy."

Quite a few blocks away, everyone's favorite web-slinging super hero was swinging down 5th Avenue when a police broadcast came through on his headset

scanner. "Attention all units, gunshots reported in the vicinity of West 42nd and Broadway in the vicinity of Times Square, eyewitnesses report seeing large

amounts of sand being thrown around in the area, proceed with caution as there is a possibility of the Sandman being in the area." the lady in the intercom said as

the broadcast ended. It had only taken for Spidey to hear about the sand being thrown about, and he was off, swinging ever faster towards the destination.

It wasn't long before he arrived at the scene, landing on top of a building to get a good look at the situation below, which at this moment was not pretty looking.

Below, half of the street had been torn apart by Gaara's rampage against the cops, which unluckily brought more cops, which had furthered Gaara's rampage,

tearing cars apart, and breaking the bones of many of the cops around, all while the red head was simply walking forward, all of his sand swirling around him

causing mayhem in his wake.

Spider-man continued to look onward at the onslaught, and quickly noticed that this was not the Sandman's handiwork. Mostly, Flint would gather up more sand to

himself, or just use what he had to make his body bigger and then crush what was around him, and have any bullets that tried to hurt him go straight through his

body. The sand however instead of being absorbed, was moving around him like water, but moving much faster, and using his spider-sense, he could tell that the

bullets were being stopped in mid air in the sand before they could touch him.

Gaara's ninja instincts kicked in as he noticed a man in the strangest suit he had ever seen in his entire life staring at him. Gaara, at this point being very upset,

didn't like being stared at that much. Spidey's spider-sense suddenly flared and jumped into the air as lighting fast sand came whipping out towards him, like the

tendrils of an octopus and crushing the outcropping he had been standing on. The web slinger landed on the side of a building, sticking to it like his namesake.

"Whoa! Talk about your violent outbursts!" Gaara stood, just watching the strangely dressed man sticking to the wall in a un-ninja like fashion. "Who are you?? And

why on earth do you look like something that belongs in comic book??" he asked in his monotonous voice. Spidey was slightly taken aback at this. "Hey! I happen

to Like the way my costume looks, thank you very much! And you seriously haven't heard of me? J. Jonah Jameson has only been printing bull about me for years

now." Gaara continued to stand there, his forehead beginning to twitch a bit at all the insaneness this world was subject too. The red head spoke in his, again

monotonous tone, only this time, there was a bit of a psychotic nature to it, "I don't know who this Jameson is…I'll ask you again…who are you??" looking up at the

web-slinger he waited for a response. Spider-man stayed on his spot on the wall, but tensed his super strong muscles at the feeling of killer intent making his

spider-sense go off like a dozen alarm bells; he was ready for action but as usual made it sound non-chalant. "Well I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man,"

he said from under his iconic mask with an unseen grin.

The sand-nin continued to stare before he put two of his fingers up towards his head. For a second, sand swirled around him, before he disappeared, which

confused our web-slinging hero. That was until seconds later his spider sense warned him of what was directly behind him. The sand ninja had appeared right out

of a swirl of sand, standing right behind the super hero who was up on a wall a few stories off the ground. Spidey immediately jumped off the wall, spinning until he

landed facing towards the wall looking up at the ninja standing almost non-chalantly on it like it was the ground below. "What the heck?? Did this suddenly turn to

a horror movie?? Your not gonna eat my brains out are you??" At that crack, Gaara lost it, "No…but now your going to die!" Quickly the red headed jinchurriki put his

hands together and performed many hand signs, sand pouring out of the gourd on his back and rushing towards the web slinger with high speed. The web head

jumped straight away from the building, watching the sand follow up after him, trying to keep out of its reach. He fired a web from his wrist at Gaara, only to have it

be caught once again in a wall of sand between him and the Ichibi, then the sand wall wrapped around the web line and pulled at it, causing the still held on

Spider-Man to be pulled toward Gaara. "Oh snap…"

The Sand ninja quickly seized the opportunity to let his sand wrap around Spidey's leg and crawl up his body, the super hero struggling the whole way as the sand

surrounded him. "Sand Coffin!!" Gaara yelled out as he put his hand forward in a clenched like manner. The sand completely engulfed Spider-Man, all except his

masked face. Spidey coughed a bit before speaking, "Man you really have a lot of sand huh??" he quipped, but deep down he was actually beginning to get

worried. "Dang it! I gotta get free somehow! Come on spider strength, don't fail me now," he thought as he continued to struggle with all his might. Gaara was

actually beginning to feel the strain of having to try and hold a man that could bench cars on a normal basis. Add the stress and the adrenaline that was brought

with it, well, it made it much harder for him. "Errgh…you're a feisty one aren't you," Gaara said in his monotonous tone. Almost as soon as it was said though, did

Spider-Man's struggling paid off. Sand burst everywhere as his super muscles broke through the sand, freeing himself, and allowing him to escape onto another

building across the street from the building he had nearly been suffocated on. "Whew…Man that was too close, good thing he can't fly.." Yet Spidey was soon

flabbergasted as the Kazekage formed a platform of sand in front of him then stepped on it to have it float in the air above the street 20 stories below. "OH COME

ON!!" the web head yelled in exasperation as he started web swinging away, trying to come up with a plan to fight this guy, who was now chasing after him with

tendrils of sand shooting out after him every so often, it thankfully not catching him.

Gaara had never liked being made fun of, in the past he would kill just at the mere mention of calling him a monster. But now and days it took a lot to get him riled

up, especially after meeting Naruto and accepting more responsibility as the Kazekage of Suna. But after hearing the person called Spider-Man making a reference

to eating his brains out, he had cracked a bit, his inner demon being a stirred a bit to totally wipe this guy off the earth. Tiring of the chase quickly, he began to

think how he could get rid of the wall-crawling pest quicker. He then took notice of a jumble of iron bars linked together, what the rest of us know as a construction

site, but what had really caught his eye was the huge piles of sand at the bottom of it, raising his hands upwards, he quickly began gathering the sand to him.

Spidey took notice of it too as his spider sense had gone off. "Dang it!!" Quickly the web head took a sharp swing to the left, landing on a wall of a building and

crawled up it to the rooftop of a building that was currently 10 stories above Gaara's current position hovering over the 3-story tall construction site, gathering

more sand to his platform and around him. People around the area were either screaming and running away, some were looking with awe in their eyes, not aware

of the increasing danger they could have possibly been in. And one man actually looked at the redhead ninja and then just kept walking, as if nothing was out of

the ordinary was going on. If one would have been able to hear him, they would have heard him mumbling, "New York is so full of weirdoes now and days ya see

em just walking home from da grocery store…"

High above the streets, Spider-Man looked down to try and analyze the situation a bit, despite the fact that the Sand Person, as he was now calling him, was now

adding more to his arsenal, what really worried him was that they were in a section of the city where there were a lot of people, and a lot of low lying buildings,

which added to the fact that a lot of people below might get hurt a lot easier if one of those solid things of sand managed to miss him and knock off something big,

say a piece of building. He needed to draw him to someplace higher up. It being the Big Apple, it was nearly impossible to go somewhere where there weren't a lot

of people, except for over the Hudson River, but he was no Iron man that could fly. The web slingers gaze drifted over to the Empire State building, the icon of New

York, but more specifically, he was looking at all the tall buildings surrounding it in Midtown. He would have to draw him there if he wanted to try and fight him and

keep innocent lives in check. Suddenly his spider sense went off again, hugely this time, and jumped back in time to dodge a fricking huge hand, with bluish looking

claws to boot, come crashing down on the spot he had been moments ago. "JES..!!" He didn't even have time to finish his curse as another hand came straight

around from the first one aiming straight at him. Spidey quickly shot a web on a wall below him and pulled himself down with all his might, again dodging at the last

second. He then had to move as fast as his spider speed could carry him as an enormous cloud of sand was now formed over the streets of New York, with massive

arms and claws coming out of it, chasing after him. This whole time Gaara was moving after the web slinger, watching his movements, getting ready to time his

attacks accordingly. The demon in him was beginning to reside a bit and thus he was thinking more clearly.

Spidey then had an idea strike upon him, and idea that he had use o at least weaken the Sandman a while ago. Quickly he spotted what he needed, a small water

tower, one of many that were of top of buildings all over the city. Quickly he landed on a building on the opposite side of the street, and then shot two web lines

onto two of the steel girders supporting the water tower up. Then he began to pull, pull with all his might, and fast, as he began to see the cloud of sand bearing

down the street towards him. Thankfully it was just below the level of the rooftop the water tower was now swaying towards under the tension of the web lines

and super strength. He began to time the moment of imminent splashdown, just as an arm of sand came shooting out towards him, "3….2…..1…Now!" The water

tower finally gave, causing hundreds of gallons of water to splash down onto the huge cloud of sand. All in all, Spidey's theory was proven as suddenly the cloud

began to fall apart in front of him to the streets below. He now knew how to beat this guy, with water, and lots of it, somehow he needed to lead him to the river

instead of Midtown as he had originally planned. But sadly that chance would hardly ever come as suddenly he felt sand wrap around his legs and up his body.

"Sand Coffin…" came the monotonous voice from behind him. His spider sense had barely gone off, the relief from the giant cloud of sand being gone clouding his

thinking. Gaara then stepped in front of him so Spidey could see him from his spot of being covered in sand. Then he did something that in Spider-Man's world

would have considered doing something that had a lot of gall. Gaara stepped forward and let the sand recede back a bit and just as easily as he could, took Spider-

Man's mask off. This action then followed with a rebuttal from out hero, " WHAT THA HECK!! THE FLIP DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT!! YOU KNOW HOW FRICKIN HARD I

WORK TO KEEP MY IDENITY A SECRET?? AND THEN YOU JUST COME UP AND….GAAAHHHH!! WHAT THE FLYING HE….!!" Gaara's ears were saved from a curse full by a

thing of sand coming up and covering Parker's mouth. The red headed Ichibi then stepped forward and looked him dead in the eye, and for a guy that doesn't blink

a lot when sand is flying around, it was kind of scary. "I prefer to look my opponent in the eyes when I'm fighting him, fighting behind a mask is stupid unless the

mission calls for it. And it is very rude to fight someone without so much as telling them your real name, let alone not letting them see your real face and giving them

a false name like Spider-Man…" he then got really close, almost an inch away from Parker's nose. " Now..you have five seconds to tell me where the Hell I am, and

who the Heck you really are…and apparently I'm in a different world cause it seems from everyone else's reactions to my reactions at never having heard of "New

York"…are bordering on the outrageous….So you better be really specific…or I'm going to start crushing your bones…slowly.." He let it sink into Spider-Man's head

that he was really lucky to be alive right now instead of dead in seconds.

After the thing of sand was removed from his mouth, Parker told him about New York and who he really was, which the latter he was really, Really reluctant to do,

but did so anyway after feeling the sand around him tighten a bit. Then finally to his relief the sand released itself and flew back into Gaara's gourd. Gaara turned

away a bit as the reality that he was on a different world, or just a different reality, hit home. "You can leave now.." he said to the hero putting his mask back on.

After a while he had not felt him leave and turned to see the wall-crawler staring at him from under his mask. "Why did you hurt all those people down there??

Gaara tilted his head a bit before quickly answering, "They wanted to hurt me first of course, so I defended myself and fought back." "Well I don't know how things

work in your world, but here if you don't listen to the guys in blue suits with badges in guns, you get in trouble, and you made it a lot worse by not only fighting

back but wrecking bits of the city in the process" Gaara quickly rebutted, "You did more damage than me insect…" he pointed to the wrecked water tower

"Arachnid…" Gaara then stared back at Spider-Man after having heard him say the word randomly. "Spiders…they're arachnids, not insects…uhh.. yeah anyway you

need to come with me." Gaara continued to stare at him. " Do you Want to have your body crushed to a pulp??" Spider-Man was about to start yelling at him for his

stupidity and irresponsibility when suddenly both of them were blinded by a flash of yellow light, and standing there in orange and black was Naruto Uzumaki,

having just mastered the Hirashin no Jutsu. " HEY! I Finally found you Gaara-san!! Jeez sorry for the mishap with the Hirashin earlier!" he sweatdropped a bit as he

scratched the back of his head with that infamous foxy grin of his. He then turned to meet the strangest looking man he had ever seen. "Whoa dude…did you lose a

bet or something??" Spidey began to get irked at this " The heck is with everyone beefing on my costume?! I don't mind doing the same with you, who the hell

wears orange??" Naruto was about to get into a mad when Gaara put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think it's best we leave now Naruto…" the blond growled

in anger a bit but then sighed in defeat "Aggghhhh…..Fine then…" Naruto put his hand on his friend's shoulder and in a flash both of them were back in Konoha,

leaving a puzzled Spider-Man to look around in wonder then taking of his mask and massaging his temples. "Where do these guys come from??"

Back in Konoha, Naruto grinned as he asked Gaara, "Sooo how was your time on a different world??" Gaara stared at him for a time, long enough to make Naruto

wonder if he had fallen asleep with his eyes open, and just before he began waving his hands in front of his face the red headed Kazekage answered him with a

small smile. "It was interesting to say the least.." He then began telling him of his first trip to New York.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMGOSH!! Finally!! I'm done!! XDD jeez this one shot has been on my back burner for a while. I finally realized that Gaara could have Killed Spidey so many different

ways it wouldn't be funny, So since I wanted them both to live, I opted for this way out 3 but anyway, Review please!! I love em and really do take advice from

them. Hope you liked it!


	2. Kyuubi Naruto vs the Avengers

4 tailed Naruto Vs. The Avengers!

I actually got this one idea from reading a Naruto/ X-men crossover fic, but this time I wanted to have our favorite jinchuuriki fight against the world's greatest team of super heroes, The Avengers, but I'm not talking the new ones, with the Initiative, pretty much anyone could be in the Avengers…so I'm gonna turn back the clock a bit and have him fighting the Old Avengers…Thor, Captain America, Giant Man, the Wasp, Iron Man, and Hawkeye. Yes there is actually a lot more of them, and the list has changed a lot over the years… but I've settled on these six as they pretty much represent the Avengers over the years. And now! No more distractions now, time for the fight!….but first, the disclaimers! Take it away Naruto! :3

Naruto: Hai! TrueEros-kun Does Not own Naruto or Marvel in any way shape or form. Although he does believe he should be working in the writing department of Marvel, that way he can set some of the crap that's going on straight….and He would Also very much like to be friend with Mimashi Kishimoto-sensei so he can help him write Naruto as well! x3

True-Eros: "Naruto!!! I told you not to tell anyone that!!!!!" He starts chasing him around.

Naruto: Aiiiiiieeeee!!!!!

TrueEros: Grrrr…I'll get him later, first a little backdrop for those of you who think that one against six is unfair….Heck flipping no it's not! Not when you have a demon in you that with one blast, could destroy all of Manhattan! If it hadn't of been for Orochimaru's, Supernaturally mystical, Triple Rashoumon gates, Orochimaru would have been dead on the spot, and we all saw in the anime how long the gash marks were around the area where Orochimaru's jutsu was standing before they were obliterated… So yeah, I think the Avengers will have their hands full dealing with a 4-tailed demon Naruto…now that I think about it, I also could have set this up against Dr. Strange, but then it wouldn't nearly have been as fun. L-:'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our blond-haired hero was crouching low on the ground, the fox demon's red chakra enveloping him, three long tails coming out from his backside. Suddenly he began to writh in pain as he gripped his stomach. Deep down, Naruto knew what was about to happen, he was about to lose control, and despite the power up he would have been receiving, he knew that if he didn't remain in control and on his toes in this battle, he knew it would cost him his friends and possibly his life as well. So with his last amount of remaining consciousness, he put his hands on one of the special kunai he, and his father before him, had carried. And with his last remaining human chakra, he vanished, trying to get as far away as possible from the battle scene, And just before losing consciousness, he had the distinct feeling of floating through some iron bars of a prison, a low, growling chuckle in the dark, the last thing he heard.

New York City, Avengers Headquarters

Hawkeye was bored…beyond all reason bored..and he was sick to death of it. "When the heck are we actually going to get a real mission? There hasn't been a thing happening here lately..so much so that I'm wondering if I should go on my vacation time now.." he complained to the star spangled leader of the Avengers, Captain America, who happened to be doing some paper work in the war room of the Avengers HQ, although now he was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. "Sorry to disappoint you soldier, but you already used up your vacation time, right after that one Krakoa incident I think." "Ohhh Come on!! Can't you at least send me on some scouting mission..or let me check up on some outpost, I don't care!" the purple clad archer said, continuing to complain and work on the already tried nerves of the Captain. Suddenly another entered the room, wearing a red cape, and a hammer hanging on his belt, which said hammer quickly came off as it came slamming on the table in front of Hawkeye with a hand reaching over him holding it. Thor quickly silenced the whining archer. "One such as yourself would probably find adventure much quicker if ye learned to keep your mouth silenced in front of our leader…he has enough things to do without ye yammering on about not having something to do. If it's something to do you want, you could go clean up that sty you call your quarters…" he said with an older English tone. Hawkeye quickly shut up after that, and Captain America nodded in appreciation. He had led many different soldiers into battle in World War II, but he had never worked with anyone so ornery a hero as Hawkeye in this day and age.

He was just about to get back to work when suddenly, alarms started flaring around them, and a computer voice blared out: "ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! POSSIBLE OMEGA LEVEL THREAT HAS SURFACED! IMMEDIATE ACTION REQUIRED!" Immediately, Captain America dropped what he was doing and went to the main war room computer to figure out what was going on, at the same time shouting out into an intercom, "AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!!!" Quick as could be, other heroes filled the room. First in ran a man and woman, the man clad in a red jumpsuit and the woman wearing a yellow and black superhero suit. Giant Man and the Wasp went to their places at the War Room table and waited for further instructions. And lastly, in through the skylight, came the red and gold knight, Iron Man, touching down at his spot on the table. " Whew! Got the call in mid-flight to Stark Towers, what's happening Cap?" All the hero's quickly looked to the red, white, and blue leader of the team, which he then motioned to screen, showing satellite images, quickly zooming downward towards a site in Manhattan Island. "At least it's close by huh?" said Giant Man, observing the quickly enlarging picture. The computer voice blared out again, this time at a more reasonable volume. "Target appeared out of zero space in the middle of a street just to the south of Ground Zero, mass panic has ensued. The target has yet to do anything of notable significance, but readings indicate that its energy output could easily devastate the city should it decide to…Warning!!! Target's energy reading's are off the chart! Target has moved to center of Ground Zero! Action is required now!" Captain America quickly yelled out, "You heard it people! Let's Move it NOW!!" Quickly Iron Man jetted back up through the skylight, the Wasp shrinking and heading after him. Thor quickly swung his mighty Mjlonir and then threw it, grasping the handle as it took off, giving him flight. Captain America, Giant Man, and Hawkeye scrambled to the Quinjets docked in the top story hanger of Avenger's HQ. Seconds later they had taken off, ready for battle. " Oh Yeah!! Finally, some action!!" screamed out Hawkeye over the roar of the engines, as they screamed towards downtown Manhattan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes before

Pain. Pain. No. Power…Lots of Power…Grrr…Weakness Fighting Back… Need It…Destruction! ….Darkness…..So Much Darkness…. Light!! Movement!! Everywhere Movement….Fear….Smell it….Destruction…So Much Weakness Everywhere!…Pain And Destruction!!…Blood and Gore!!!.. Need To Destroy All!!!!

These were the thoughts of the Kyuubified Naruto as he had suddenly appeared in the middle of a busy New York street. The second he had appeared though, everyone had begun to run away and panic. The miniature fox demon had stared around for a minute, confused slightly at his surroundings…but after a few minutes of staring around, that confusion had quickly resided as he roared out in pleasure at having found so much to have fun with as he pleased. He took one swing of his arm and slammed it on the ground…and immediately destroyed an entire building front, not to mention the entire road that had been slammed on was gone, completely and utterly gone, leaving nothing but a hole in the street leading to the sewers. The foundations of almost every building in Manhattan and the surrounding rest of New York City had been shook, making everyone believe it to be an earthquake, until literally tons of windows had shattered on account of the shockwave that had suddenly tore through the jungle of skyscrapers. After a minute of reveling in his destruction and power, the blood red creature then leapt into the air, coming down a short distance in the middle of a large open area, known to everyone else in the city as Ground Zero, the place where a devastating attack had occurred on their homeland. But this meant nothing to the demon as it crouched on all fours and immediately roared out again, only this time, the roar was laced with the demon's chakra.

The Avenger's had quickly honed in on the massive energy signature, the ones that could fly, flying alongside the Quinjet to be able to listen to Cap's orders. " Alright I want to fan out and surround whatever is causing this, the energy coming off from this thing was so much that it started to affect the camera's focus coming from the satellites so we never got a good look at what is causing this.. so be ready for anything!" The team all nodded in agreement. But just as they approached Downtown and Ground Zero, a massive sphere of energy blew out from the vacant lot where the Twin Towers had once stood, causing huge destruction in it's wake. The Avengers looked on in horror at what had happened. Quickly Cap's order's rang out, "Thor, Giant Man! Drop down and try to see what you can do to contain what's down there. Hawkeye, Wasp and myself will check the surrounding buildings for any survivors of that blast. Iron Man, I want you to get some accurate readings on whatever is going on with what caused that, but I while your suit gives you those outputs I need you to try and clear anyone reaming off the island. We all meet up in ten minutes" Iron Man's plated helmet stared at him for a minute, "Did you just say you want me to get a reading on whatever's down there and evacuate Manhattan at the same time??" Cap just nodded as he got ready to land the Quinjets on a short building. Iron Man looked stunned for a moment, before a chuckle came out, "Man, you sure don't ask for much huh?" He quickly flew off and above the now smoking crater, at the same time using the power of his suit to hack just about every receiving device available and told them to Evacuate New York as fast as possible. Captain America, jumped out of the now landed quinjet heading into a building, moving at the insane speed the Super Soldier was known for. Wasp took off and searched a much taller building, her much smaller size allowing her to move faster through debris for survivors. And Hawkeye, no matter how much he craved action, suddenly was quiet about going after seeing the massive energy sphere earlier. He moved down to another large building to clear them out. Quickly Thor grabbed the outstretched hand of Giant Man and flew downwards, letting go of the red suited hero once they touched down. G.M. quickly pressed a button on his suit and he began to grow in size, till he was nearly the size of one of the skyscrapers next to him, Thor hovering next to him as the looked on at the disaster scene. "What on earth is that thing…??!" said the red jumpsuit-clad hero as he stared at the…creature, he guessed. "Odin's beard…If experience serves me right…that aura it's giving off…is it a demon?"

The Kyuubified Naruto looked around at the destruction he had caused and was eagerly pleased by it, he was about to do it again when suddenly he saw two beings touch down. It was his first time to see humans that could fly, of course on that fact he didn't really care, he was thinking more about how the large muscular one could bleed a lot more, when suddenly the smaller man that was standing next to him had become huge, massive even…he then thought that that one would bleed much more. "Grrrrr….." it said letting out a low growl of anger at the two approaching threats. Quickly it slammed its hands into the ground.

Thor was holding his mighty hammer in the air, summoning a storm up, for the weather was his weapon, not to mention his supreme strength. Lightning began lancing from Mjolnir like it was a lightning rod. Giant Man ignored the light show and quickly went up and did what any Giant sized guy to do to an enemy much smaller than you, grab it and pick it up. However Dr. Pym was in for a surprise as suddenly the ground cracked a bit beneath him, and then seconds later two giant hands shot up from the ground and grabbed his legs, "What tha hec…AHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed out in pain as the burning hot chakra of the Kyuubi Naruto grabbed and latched on to the averagely normal human legs of the giant. Giant Man yanked his legs up, trying to get the things to let go, causing miniature earthquakes every time his feet came down. Thor quickly came to his teammate's aid, causing lightning bolts to strike at the fox demon jinchuuriki, but once the dust cleared, Naruto was standing in the exact same place he had been, completely unaffected by the lightning strikes. Of course it had hated being hit back with such force from its aggressors. Almost instantly, the arm that had been holding onto G.M.'s right leg split off, creating a third arm, growing in size and heading straight for Thor. "Odin's beard! What manner of creature is this??!" he said dodging the arm. Thor then took his hammer and swung at the demon's arm, with such force that the arm went flying off in another direction and crashing into a building, burning it's way through solid steel. Quickly seeing this new revelation, he few at great speed to Giant Man's legs and then slammed his hammer into the hands holding onto them, electricity sparking from Mjolnir's head as they connected.

The Kyuubi quickly released in pain….Pain..That was a new sensation for the monster, as it quickly focused all it's concentration on the man with the hammer. The arms that had been knocked back, had kept flying back, but not before two new arms sprouted from the arms of those, and went straight at Thor, who immediately began fighting and dodging between the two hands trying to grab and burn him. "It's as if he can grow new limbs at will!" "Aggggh…he might have some sort of healing factor…be careful Thor," said the Giant Man, now grabbing at his badly burned legs, wishing for the pain to go away. Just as the massive hands were coming in for another attack, a round, red, white and blue shield came flying from the air, slicing straight through the two arms, causing the hands to dissipate immediately. "Hah! Got it!" said a running Captain America, heading towards the scene of battle. Thor nodded in gratitude, "Thank you Captain, I wasn't sure if you were even going to show up." Captain America quickly retrieved his shield, and stood poised and ready for battle. The Kyuubified Naruto was about to attack with his arms again when suddenly he began to feel tiny shocks on his arm. He looked down to see a tiny woman shooting what looked like electricity at him. Of course he had already had real lightning thrown at him, of course smaller ones weren't going to work as well. The Wasp kept firing her bioelectric shocks at his arms, trying to make some sort of dent, but nothing was getting through. Suddenly she heard a low, rumbling growl in her direction. She looked up to see the fox demon staring right at her. "Uh-oh…" She started flying back, moving towards the quickly fanning out group of heroes, but almost immediately the creature let out a terrifying roar, small shockwaves flying out as he did so, which at her size were as big as huge shockwaves. These waves knocked her forward, thankfully for the most part leaving her uninjured, but out of breath.

Suddenly someone cried out in pain, and then an enormous thud was heard as the Giant Man fell to the earth. Captain America quickly gave out an order to the recuperating Wasp. " Wasp! Go see what's happening with your husband! Your attacks can't do much on this one anyone, so after your done helping him, try and find someone who could possibly help us with this mess!" The Wasp, now grown to normal size, rushed over to her now massive husband. "Hank?! What's wrong baby??" The Giant Man grunted in pain as he turned his head to his wife, "Ugghh..when it touched me it burned me pretty badly…it's like his whole skin is liquid fire. But there's something else…it's almost as if he poisoned me as well, cause I feel really faint now..." The Giant Man then proceeded to pass out, much to the dismay of his wife Jan, who began moving to his massive arm to press the button to shrink him back to normal size.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye had also joined the fray moments after Cap had given his orders to the Wasp, launching a volley of exploding arrows at the monster, them exploding on contact. But yet again, as with Thor's lightning bolts and Wasp's bio-bolts, when the smoke cleared, it was if nothing had happened to the creature. It was as if all they could do at the moment was make it angrier, which as experience served them from fighting the Hulk, was a bad thing to do. The team began attacking in turns from all around. First, Thor cut loose with tons of lightning strikes at him, which while it didn't hurt him, they did it in the hope that it might weaken him a bit for the other's attacks. Hawk launched another volley of arrows, this time, these ones armor piercing exploding ones, which while they caused a slightly bigger boom than before, they still did nothing to the Kyuubi, who shot out his main right arm towards the team, growing in size. Captain America quickly rushed forward, dodging right through the thumb and pointer finger of the massive hand, then threw his shield at the creatures chest. The adamantium and vibranium made shield had connected, but only just that. It was not even an inch into the creature's chest, just barely a millimeter into it. Which it then fell out to the feet of the monster, who hadn't seemed to of noticed the attack in the slightest, only noticing that now one of it's enemies were much closer. The Kyuubi's right arm was still outstretched, so it raised it's left one and swung downward. Almost instantly a wave of chakra flew out from the force of the swing, straight at the now defenseless Cap. He tried dodging it, but the wave was too large to get out of the way in time. Suddenly, two beams of energy shot down from the sky, right in front of Captain America. This caused the wave of chakra to be bent around them, saving Captain America in the process. "Man I love repulsor beams" Iron Man said, floating in the air, his hands smoking from the energy outburst they had just produced.

Iron Man quickly floated down from where he had been, the rest of the team that could fight forming up around him, but still facing the creature. "Ok Tony, what have you got for us??" Hawkeye said enthusiastically. "A bit to say the least, my sensors are saying that it's made up of some form of energy, one that my computers can't really identify, so we're having to assume that it must be a type of mystical or demonic energy, and whatever kind of energy it is, it is giving off a Lot of heat, which thus explains Hank's burns I saw earlier….Something else also came up, that creature is almost entirely made of energy except for a slightly solid core…that or a totally solid core, I'm not sure, because my sensors couldn't penetrate the energy disruption this guy is putting off." Tony said pointing at the now still monster, which was just staring at them, as if waiting for their next move. Thor then spoke, "It would also seem that this creature feeds on destruction...Mine eyes have seen demons of fire that delight in such destruction and power…we must stop this thing here or it will not stop it's rampage upon this world." "We also need to hurry with it," Tony said interjecting, "cause while it's energy level are already off the chart, my other sensors are indicating that it's probably getting more powerful by the minute." Captain America looked around at his team, "Then you heard Tony, we have to stop it here!" He said raising his shield in the air, he let out his famous battle cry, "AVENGERS!!! ASSEMBLE!!!!" They instantly all began moving at once, moving into an attack formation, Thor heading in first, moving at high speed. The Kyuubified Naruto roared his displeasure at their movements, but had barely any time to react as suddenly the Hammer man came and delivered a powerful blow with his hammer to his head. "For Asgard!!!" he cried out, in his battle cry's style. Naruto was sent reeling in pain, but not before another body came out of his own and sliced at the thunder god's chest. Since Thor was a god and had near invulnerability, the attack was not much but superficial to him, but the force of the attack easily sent him flying into a building. Naruto had also flown in the opposite direction, now on the other end of the crater he had created earlier. He quickly got back on his feet, or all fours in this case. The other body shrunk itself back into his main one. He had been hit…hard, and he was plenty mad about it.

Thor got up from the debris of the building he had been knocked into, plenty mad himself at having been hit like that. He got up and flew down to the rest of the team who had formed up again, only this time more spread out. "I don't think he liked that last one bit," Hawkeye said, priming another volley of arrows on his string, each one taking less than a second to do so. Captain America brandished his shield in the direction of the creature. "Team! We need to hit him all at once, before he.." "Guys!" Tony cried out, interrupting Captain America. "We got a problem! His energy is spiking!" As the red and gold knight spoke the creature roared out into the air as suddenly hundreds of spheres flew from the monster to hover in the air around him. "What in the name of Asgard are those things??" Thor said, while quickly Tony used his helmets HUD display to scan them. "They're balls of pure energy.." The rest of the team other than Thor began to look worried. Hawkeye quickly spoke out, "If he launches those things at us, a lot of us and the rest of New York for that matter would seriously get hurt! We need some help with this one, and I'm usually the one who hates admitting that I need it…so maybe we should just retre.." " NO Hawkeye!" Cap said interrupting him, "We are not running from this, if we do, we've failed the world…and besides, if he were going to launch them at us he would have done so the moment they came out I think." Suddenly the red chakra demon roared as he moved his swaying tails to over his head, arching them so the points of each all met in relative space to each other. Then all the spheres began to converge to the area where the tail were pointing, the Kyuubi's head looking at the now enlarging sphere of chakra in front of him. "This is getting pretty dangerous guys.." Tony said, staring at the HUD in his helmet, watching the steadily increasing energy bar that was honed in on the chakra sphere. " I have no idea what that thing's about to do, but I can guess by my reading's that it's going to be big and widespread." Captain America looked around, thankfully seeing that there were no bystanders except for that of the unconscious Hank Pym and his wife Jan over on the other side of the northern edge of the fighting area. He quickly made a decision. "Tony, how long before it fires??" their question was answered by the suddenly large ball of chakra, shrink into the size of a smaller ball of chakra, the density of which suddenly caused the earth the Kyuubified jinchuurki was standing on to depress instantly. "Ohhh probably not long now, why?" he said with sarcasm in his voice. " I want you to get Hawkeye up as high as possible. I don't think him or you could survive the blast of that much density." Suddenly the demon's mouth began to crack wide open. Hawkeye shouted out, "It's not about to eat that thing is it??!" Their questions were answered yet again when it quickly chomped down on the ball of condensed chakra. "Eating it's own energy?? What would the purpose be for such a feat?" Thor said quietly. The Kyuubi then puffed up like a balloon, which only caused everyone to stare in utter confusion…then smoke started to billow out of it's white lit throat. Everyone that had seen and experienced a battle with Fin Fang Foom knew what was about to come next.

"MOVE IT AVENGERS!!!!" Cap yelled out to his team as they began to scatter, Cap running for Jan to help her carry a now shrunken Hank. Thor however stood his ground, he could withstand quite a bit damage before he was taken out of a fight, and even if he couldn't withstand it, his mystic weapon could. He held out Mjolnir, getting ready to block whatever was about to come at him, and hopefully deflect it out of the city into the sky. The rest of the team looked back to see this and knew what he was about to try and do. Any one of them would have gone back an tried to stop him, but they knew what he was capable of, and all they could do t the moment was get out of the way and into the sewers that were now available thanks to earlier destruction from the beast. Finally the demon's throat could contain it no longer, and just as Cap finally dove into the tunnels below New York, did it fire it's jutsu.

Energy exploded out of it's mouth, and headed straight at Thor, his hammer held up and ready to block. "FOR ASGAR….!!!!!" He didn't even have time to finish his battle cry as suddenly the hit connected with his hammer and everything exploded around him…

"Devastation….Finally…Devastation…" The Kyuubified Naruto's mind thought when the attack had been launched at the Hammer Man.

To anyone else who had been watching the scene, the attack immediately blew up around the mighty weapon of the Thunder God, almost everything directly behind him had been saved, but that still didn't stop the energy draft around the sides to blow away every building to the sides of him. The attack had been facing towards the eastern side of New York, which thankfully, everything beyond the River had been saved thanks to Thor….the rest of Eastern Downtown Manhattan however…was almost totally gone.

It took several minutes for the smoke to clear, but when it did, the rest of the Avengers came out…the blast had been so loud and powerful that they were almost sure Thor had been killed, but when the battle scene had cleared of smoke, there was Thor, still holding out his Mjolnir in a blocking position, breathing heavily from the attack. It definitely takes a lot to stop the God of Thunder, this attack was one of them. And sadly when the smoke cleared o the other side of the field, There was the Four tailed Jinchuuriki, his tails swaying in glee almost, but that had stopped for a mere fraction of a second the minute they saw the Hammer man was still standing, and they had barely noticed the look of almost incredulity it had, which was safe to say was hard for the demon to show. But then it saw that everything behind him had been destroyed and it kept swaying its tails. Thor fell to his knees, very exhausted from having had to block such a powerful attack, quickly the other Avengers that could stand ran to his side, which basically included Iron Man, Hawkeye, and the ever vigilant leader, Captain America. "By the Gods…such a powerful attack…and it doesn't even seem fazed from the own energy it just exhausted. This truly is a frightful foe.." Thor said in an exasperated voice. "There is only one other attack I have that could possibly defeat such a monster…" The others looked down at him, knowing instantly that he meant to channel the Odinforce through his hammer. Iron Man quickly helped his comrade up "Alright, if you think you have the energy to do it, then we'll give it all we got too." "Yeah! I have just the arrow for the job," Hawkeye said as the pulled out an arrow with a rather thick tip, striped with red and white and notched it, ready to fire. Iron Man let go of his friend and teammate. "Computer, reroute power to main chest Uni-Beam and target the monster and get ready to fire." The whir of technology and the hum that went with his chest plate getting brighter, signaled that he was ready as well. The Kyuubi suddenly began to notice that they were up to something…he immediately decided to get rid of them all at once. Again with speed hundreds of spheres shot of him again, and then started to move towards. " You better hurry up Thor!" Cap said as he put his shield in a throwing position, ready to toss it with all his might. Thor then stood with his hammer out in front, front end pointing towards the monster. "I mix with the magic of my Uru hammer, Mjolnir, my own godly energy with which my father Odin bestowed to me long ago…and now I'm ready to release it!" They were all primed and ready, and just then the Kyuubi condensed the chakra small again. Captain America then called out, "AVENGERS!! FIRE!!!" Cap launched his shield and Hawkeye shot his arrow, then Iron Man fired off his Uni-Beam, then lastly Thor fired the Odinforce. All the attacks connected at once. And while the explosion was not nearly as huge as the Kyuubi's attack had been before, it was just nearly so. The explosion of cosmic, nitric energy shot up into the night, lighting up all of New York like a miniature second sun.

Death…Destruction!!….POWER!!!….ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!….PAIN!!!! SOOO MUCH!!! CAN'T TAKKE ANYMORE!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

………………………….

All was quiet after that, the Avengers gathered up their wounded to go see what was causing this mess up close. What they saw shocked and amazed them. What they saw was a monster with four tails, slowly losing consciousness and turning into what seemed a 16 or 17 year old boy, one that looked extremely burned and extremely tired and in a lot pain. "A boy did all this??" Thor said calmly, looking around at all the destruction that had been left in the wake of the attack. The others seemed in awe too as they looked around. Suddenly the boy seemed to open his eyes a bit, causing the others to take guard. The blond haired shinobi looked around. Then he looked up at what seeming had been the people who had fought to stop him…and had succeeded. "I'm so sorry….I can't really control myself in that state….please forgive me.." he said as he put his hand on a special kunai…and then finally disappeared into nothingness. The Avengers had actually moved to stop him but it had been too fast, Thor however was the only one who recognized the move he was doing. "He uses lightning to teleport himself…interesting…" "Well I guess it's time to rebuild..cause I don't think we're ever going to see him again.." Cap said, as they grudgingly went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yahhooo!!! I finally finished another chapter! :] I hoped you all liked it, and got a preview of some of the other heroes to come. As always, rate and review please!!! Tell what you like, didn't like, what you wanted to happen, who knows I can always edit these babies :3


	3. Itachi vs Ghost Rider

Itachi vs. Ghost Rider!

Hey everyone! I've been playing tons of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm lately, so I've gotten into my inner Itachiness :3

Itachi: Itachiness??? Is that a disease that involves itching in some way??

TrueEros: Noooooooooo…… ummmm can you say your line please??

Itachi: TrueEros-kun does not own Naruto or Marvel, if he did, he would simply be rich……will that do??

TrueEros: Yup =] Now, onto the battle, I'm trying to think up new ways for these guys to get to the Marvel Universe, or for the Marvel guys to get to the Naruto Universe ^^ tell me who should go where, who you think would win and why, just tell me so I can actually think about it! O.O reviews people; I need then like Gaara needs his teddy. :} Now, in the words of Stan Lee…. Excelsior!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Narutoverse**

The fight was moving at incredible speed, Naruto's teammates were astounded by the battle taking place between Naruto and Itachi, mainly because of the speed, such so that

Kakashi's Sharingan eye almost couldn't follow it, but it still did. Naruto's mastery of the Hirashin no Jutsu gave him incredible speed, teleportation alone aside, he almost relied on it

solely to take on the infamous Uchiha. Itachi on the other hand could tell that it was not looking good for him, his chakra would be running out soon, and it took his all of his speed and

all his Sharingan's power just to be able to avoid his attacks, let alone try to counter them. He was however not without tricks, he believed he had just enough chakra left that he

should be able to pull off one of his powerful eye techniques, Amaterasu…. He would have thought to try and use Susan'oo, but he wasn't sure if Naruto couldn't just teleport inside the

shield with him, and he could barely begin to even think about trying Tsukuyomi, being that he couldn't make eye contact at the present speed they were going, not to mention Naruto

was doing a good job of avoiding eye contact with him. He had thought about trying the Ephemeral jutsu on him, but again the speed was too great to try and cast it. As they landed

close to each other again for an exchange of blows, Itachi saw and took his chance the second he saw it. He blinked for only a second, activating his Mangykou Sharingan, and felt the

pressure of the chakra building up behind his right eye as it began to bleed thru his ducts, and then right where Naruto stood in front of him, he used his technique, staring at a spot

on his shoulder. It was Naruto's certain brand of luck that saved him, as he ducked right and moved his palm forward for a strike, and right where Naruto's shoulder had been, a patch

of grass behind him immediately erupted into black flame, and Naruto's hit connected, although this hit did no damage and he only landed his palm on his chest, and then disappeared

as quick as he could as Itachi moved his eye down to look at where he was, knowing the black flame would erupt wherever he looked. Naruto appeared right behind Itachi and then in

a lock, he held his head in place so he couldn't turn around and see him. Otherwise, everything in front of the Sharingan user was erupting in black fire, fire hotter than the sun's

surface. Naruto then spoke, "Itachi Uchiha, you've endangered my friends and my home…. but that comes nothing close to what you did to make me lose my best friend…" Naruto's

thoughts came to linger for a second on another Uchiha he had nearly once called a brother, and sadness and anger filled his heart. "That's why Itachi….I'm sending you away, so you

can never hurt anyone of my friend's ever again!!!" Itachi's eye technique had died down, but his eyes quickly widened again as they looked down at where he had been struck earlier,

and saw clearly outlined against the black and red Akatsuki cloak…a seal that Naruto used for his amazing technique. Itachi began to struggle with whatever power he had left, and

then seeing no other option, he tried to tell Naruto the secret that his whole life was based around, " Naruto! Wait, I have to tell you…!!" But in seconds, he felt a pulling from around

his waist, and was gone from in between Naruto's arms… and onto another world.

**Marvelverse**

"…I WAS ORDERED TO KILL MY CLAN!!!" He said yelling out into the air. But as he got a good look around, he could tell that he was not heard at all. He was stuck in the middle of

nowhere, and the scenery had drastically changed, he was no longer on a grassy plain, where there had been scorch marks from the battle. He was now in a very rocky area, similar to

the Rock country's terrain…it looked barren and dry. And most importantly…he was alone. He began to go explore around, but quickly found himself falling to his knees, of course due to

the exhaustion and loss of chakra he had gotten from the last battle. "At least he let me live…I have to get back...if for no other sake then my little brother's," he said thinking out loud.

He got down and lay on his back. The sun in this world was beginning to set, so thankfully for the Uchiha it wasn't very hot, but sadly he knew he would have to move to avoid any

creatures that might come out at night in a rocky desert. It was rather strange that at that moment, he once remembered Deidara, a former Rock-nin himself, that once, a poisonous

lizard nearly bit him, and despite his prowess as a ninja he hadn't even detected it until it was a bite's width away. Of course it was Deidara he was talking about…. he might be a

member of Akatsuki and a powerful ninja able to easily detect other ninja nearby…but that's all he was looking for. Itachi however paid attention to everything about his environment,

no matter how insignificant it was. However in his predicament he didn't care too much as there really was nothing around for as far as he could see, except a few rising cliffs behind

him, which he then got up and started heading towards.

After resting for a few minutes at the base of the cliff, he quickly climbed it in a matter of seconds, despite injuries, appearing at the top of it and began looking out around him at the

terrain. The perspective from the cliff had drastically changed things as he now could spot a small town far off in the distance. But with it getting dark he decided that he'd be safe to

sleep on top of the cliff. Actually he figured by now that is was a mesa, as it dropped off a few hundred feet behind him and on the other sides. He then finally sat and then laid down,

assured that there were not many that were going to find him up here. It did not take him long before he feel into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day, On the Mesa Outside of the Town**

The sun finally began rising over the clouds. Itachi had a rough, but good night's sleep, his chakra fully replenished. He quickly set to work using his ANBU training to heal any wounds

that he could. Then he stood up, looking around once again. It was really hot now as the sun was already a quarter of the way into the sky. "Hn, Kisame would hate this place," he

said with his normal monotone, but this time it seemed a bit more...personal, to put it simply. Since he was totally alone, he felt he could be himself a bit more than the guarded person

he had to be around the rest of Akatsuki, and most of his world for that matter. Of course that loneliness wouldn't last as he began heading for the town.

**In The Town**

"Man I really hate this job..." said a disgruntled employee of the biker bar he was currently maintaining while his manager was away on an errand. And unfortunately while said

manager was away, an entire gang of bikers had pulled into town and of course started demanding he bring them drinks, which of course he did his best, but as in such situations as

these with rowdy customers, it was bound to not be long before something went wrong. "HEY! You got me the wrong kinda beer!!" the muscle bound biker said as he got up and

stared down at the rather wimpy guy. "A-ahh I'm sorry sir, I uhhhh must have handed you the wrong drink, that's all." He said with a hint of desperation in his voice, looking around to

see only one customer, a brown-haired guy in a leather jacket sitting by himself, but with his head turned only slightly towards the commotion. Suddenly the man's attention was

quickly turned back to the gang as he was lifted off his feet, and brought to the biker's face. "Is that a fact huh?! Well maybe I oughta teach you a few manners that you should show

to your guests!" he said as he then threw him forward onto a table causing it to break. "OWW!!! Oh Lord my back," he said wincing in pain. The Biker man was stepping forward to

pound a few punches into his skull, when suddenly he was cut off by the man in the leather jacket that had been setting behind the bartender a few seconds ago. "Leave him

alone...or suffer the consequences," he said in a threatening tone. All that managed to do however was make all the biker gang start laughing hysterically. "Hahahahahaha! Oh man,

what a riot! Heheh, now get outta my way little man...I got me some manners to teach." The Biker leader stepped forward and emptied the remainder of his beer onto the guy's head,

then delivered a punch to his jaw. Only this punch never connected with his jaw, it connected with his fist...which was now crushing the biker's hand...and not to mention that steam

was coming off of the man's body.

**Just outside of the Town, heading in**

Itachi was walking along the main road, and was starting to come into the town, when he began to sense something strange. It almost felt like a demon's energy, which he had been

trained to sense through his training at Akatsuki. But this one was strange in that it didn't feel like a bijuu's demonic chakra. It was however getting stronger, which made him think he

should go check it out…but then he realized that he had other things to deal with besides demon's right now. He quickly continued walking down the road, ignoring the stares of the

people passing by who thought it very strange that anyone would be wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it in the middle of a summer day in a dessert. However Itachi ignored

these stares as he saw a place to get something to eat. An old fashioned saloon by the looks of it, with the name "Ed's Biker Bar" etched onto a sign in the front. It was only after he

had passed a strange looking bike and got close to the swinging doors that he felt the energy he had felt seconds ago surge, then his vision was filled with the orange glow of flames

as from outside he saw the source of said energy. A man, that was apparently on fire, or more appropriately made of fire, wearing a leather jacket, black denim jeans and spiked

leather gloves, was standing there, surrounded by the lumps of beaten men. Itachi, was at the least, surprised that he had found a demon here, on another world. It then came from

his memory that the bijuu, supposedly the most powerful demons in existence, to him anyway; when combined, had the power to do most anything. So it made perfect sense to

someone like Itachi that this demon might know a means for him to get home. So with his usual stoic face on, he walked through the swinging doors, turning his head only slightly to

the flaming Rider. Ghost Rider on the other hand, was feeling pretty dang good right now, which he always did when he felt the surge of power when becoming the Rider. He was just

about to walk out and get on his bike for a ride across the state, which on his demonic steed, would have only taken about an hour to cross, when suddenly a stranger walked into the

bar. The Ghost Rider stared at Itachi, who had only turned his head for a second, before passing him completely and walking right up to the bar, his head simply facing forward. Deep

down within his soul, Blaze thought the man was really strangely dressed to be in the middle of a desert…the Spirit of Vengeance within him however, knew a lot more. Ghost Rider

pointed at Itachi, a demonic voice echoing from his throat, "You! Your soul is tainted with the blood of hundreds of innocents, and you dare to step into a place where the Spirit of

Vengeance is present?!" Itachi kept looking forward, staying silent for a moment, standing at the bar, waiting for the bartender to quit cowering behind his bar and take his order, then

he answered while still facing forward, "I have killed none in this world." The demon could sense lies and deception easily, so it was a small surprise when he knew he was telling the

truth…however being a demon in nature, he knew that this man was twisting words on him. "You may speak the truth, but that does not mean you are void of guilt. I can sense the

death and terror that comes off of your soul…and your going to burn for your guilt." The Ghost Rider stepped forward, leaving a flaming boot print where he had been standing a

second ago. Itachi finally faced his opponent. Normally he would not have even bothered with this act, as most ninja did not even phase him enough for him to actually face them…but

this was a new world, and new enemy, which he had no idea of the capabilities of said enemy, so it was with haste that his Sharingan activated, which did not go unnoticed by the

Rider. He thought to himself, "His eyes changed, I guess he does have some sort of super power, but what?" Itachi and the Ghost Rider now just stood there facing each other.

It was a long silence between the two, just facing each other down and sizing the other up. It was Itachi that moved first, a kunai slipping into his hand from his cloak sleeve, then

launched it at Ghost Rider, who stood their and just let it hit him. The kunai landed dead on where his heart should have been, and it embedded itself deep in his jacket. The Spirit of

Vengeance looked down and just calmly pulled it out, it not having affected him once…except to tick him off. "You put a hole in my favorite jacket…your gonna do worse than burn, you

scum…your going to rot in the fiery pits!!" Itachi just stared apathetically as G.R. suddenly pulled a chain that had been hanging about his torso. Then he sent his hellfire through the

chain, and cracked it toward the Sharingan user like a whip. His red eyes instantly following it, he easily ducked the attack. "Such attacks are useless against me, as I can see them

before they even make contact…now to end this quickly." The spinning wheels of the Sharingan transformed into pinwheels before the demon's empty eyes. "Mangykou Sharingan:

Tsukuyomi..." Itachi said out loud, expecting the battle to be over in seconds, in real time that is. For Ghost Rider however, everything in the bar suddenly went crazy. Outside the bar,

a blood red moon could seen in the sky where the sun had been only seconds ago. The inside of the bar looked like the negative of a photograph, and then suddenly there was the

mysterious man in the black and red cloak, just standing there. The Spirit of Vengeance started to rush forward, only to find that the further he ran forward the farther away Itachi

seemed to move. Itachi then spoke, "Your trapped in my Nightmare Realm…You will experience merciless pain for the next 72 hours, Johnny Blaze…" Suddenly terrible images of

Johnny's past seemed to make themselves happen all over again before the demon's eyes, and Johnny wanted to cry out in pain and suffering as it happened all over again. But the

demon in him had other ideas.

After 14 hours in the nightmare realm, reliving terrible past memories, Ghost Rider suddenly found himself strapped to a cross, an odd place for a demon to be considering who all have

been on crosses before him. Suddenly dozens of copies of the Sharingan user appeared, all holding ninja katanas, and they all began stabbing him repeatedly, and slowly. Johnny was

not in much pain from this, but the demon in him, Zarathos, had had enough. "You think I'll suffer from this? When I have resided in Hell itself??! Think again!!!" the demon's voice

screamed out, as suddenly Itachi's vision was filled with fire…then it felt like his insides were on fire, causing him to scream.

The Tsukuyomi had only lasted for a fraction of a second, but whatever Ghost Rider had done to him in there, made him have to end the technique. "What? He broke my genjutsu?!" he

stated to himself with slight alarm, as he now realized that this demon had some serious power. The Ghost Rider steadied himself, after having nearly fallen over from the attack.

"You're going to rot in hell for attacking me. And your soul going to burn for making me see those memories I had tried to repress for so long…" he said deathly calmly, the hellfire

around his head and hands burning brighter. Itachi had regained his calm stare, but deep down, he was using that genius brain that he was prized for, thinking of a way to end this

fight. Whatever this demon lacked in speed it made up for in power and near invulnerability. So for the moment, he was going to make it go where he needed it to go. "I'm afraid that

the only place your going...is outside," he said as he threw another kunai at Ghost Rider, this one having a lit explosive tag on the end. The second it connected it blew up, Itachi

having already shunshin-ed outside of the doors and consequently the blast area. The whole front of the building was caught in a massive explosion. Itachi stared at it, knowing that

the Rider would have probably survived the blast, and was thinking of his next move when suddenly, from the smoke of the blast enveloping the whole front of the building, a

deafening roar was heard, one that sounded like a mix of machine and thousands of screaming souls in agony. The smoke began to clear, then blew apart in an instant from the

searing heat of the motorcycle that was engulfed in hellfire. Ghost Rider was now ticked off, he had been stabbed blown up, and forced to relieve his past memories. So it wasn't much

surprise that his first thoughts upon seeing Itachi totally fine was thus, "You...going to die...today!!" His bike lurched forward, reacting to it's master's thoughts.

The first thing Itachi noticed was that there was a bike machine of sorts that was on fire. Wheels, engine, just about everything except the chassis of it was engulfed in flame, so he

proceeded to think that in this state the bike was probably very fast…this explained how the demon could win on just power and invulnerability, as this thing was it's speed. The

second thing he noticed was that the Rider had just pulled a long cylindrical object from off of this bike. Quickly moving to the right to get out of the bikes way, Itachi suddenly felt

screaming pain coming from his arm…how was he supposed to know, being that there were no guns in his world, that he had just been shot by Ghost Rider's hellfire powered shotgun.

Not only was his arm on fire, his whole body felt like it was burning, lit on fire…he could tell something was up because he could no longer was able to form chakra. As we, the audience,

all know, chakra is made up of physical and spiritual energy…so it would make perfect sense that if his soul was burned by hellfire, that he couldn't form it anymore. Itachi suddenly

began to feel nervous. He still had chakra that was already formed, but he couldn't make any more. His spirit almost felt weakened….but he still didn't give up…recovering as quickly as

he could to avoid being shot again, he leapt up and onto one of the buildings out of the Rider's range, of his motorcycle that is, he still didn't know the range of the strange weapon the

Spirit of Vengeance now pointed at him. "This had better work…or else I could be dead from him or chakra depletion," the Sharingan user thought as his right eye began to spin into

the Mangykou Sharingan. Then he quickly felt the pressure build up behind it, causing blood to pour out of his socket on down his face. "Amaterasu…" He stared straight down at the

flaming man, the Rider who was immobile and now taking aim with his hellfire shotgun...which as fast as thought, caught on fire, only this time the rider was stunned to see the flames

were black, and as Itachi's gaze flew across his chest, his Jacket, and Bike also were caught by the black flames. At first, Ghost Rider who was made of fire himself, thought nothing of

them. But it was only when his gun melted in front of his eyes that he began to feel the heat from the fire that could eternally burn anything, including other fires. Ghost Rider screamed

out in agony, jumping off his bike and rolling around to try and put himself out. His bike's chassis had begun to melt, and the hellfire it was made of had begun to shrink, being

overcome by the black flames of Amaterasu. Up on the roof, Itachi ended his technique. But let the fires still burn at the demon rider. He collapsed to his knees in exhaustion from

having had to use Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu in one go. Ghost Rider was still rolling around in utter agony and pain, never before having experienced this kind of power that could burn

even hell's flames.

After several minutes of pain, Ghost Rider passed out, Itachi simply observing from above…the people had longed abandoned their town after hearing the explosion then battle in the

main street. He had been trying to heal the wound on his arm for a while now...being careful not to use the rest of his chakra, but for some reason it would not seal up, and his inner

body still felt like it was burned, albeit it had begun to reside after time. He had gotten up when he began to feel a low rumbling coming from the spot where the rider fell. Suddenly the

street was lit, not only that but engulfed in a massive fireball explosion. And right in the middle of that explosion, was the Rider, now unbound and unleashed. Before Danny Ketch had

held back the demon's power, to control it. But now, he was fully powered, and not to mention healed. The black flames still licked at him, burning any fire that it touched, but as fast as

it burned it, the demon put out more to counter it. In one leap he was on the roof with Itachi, and then had the exhausted ninja in a choking grip, lifting him off the ground with both

arms, "You have caused me and others to suffer…now you, you shall suffer the pain of all your sins a hundred fold.." The Rider brought Itachi close, and then the skull's eyes glowed

with his ultimate weapon, the Penance Stare. Itachi felt tortured and sick as he and the Rider watched all of his sins come forth, he had killed so many before, as a ninja it was his duty

and didn't see it as a crime, but it was when he saw his entire family massacred by his own hand, then hurting his precious little brother in such a way, that broke him, feeling their pain

and anguish a hundred fold. Then after that, ending the lives of so many shinobi who didn't deserve it, doing crimes that furthered the goal of the terrorist organization to rule the

world, by this point, he felt dead inside. And that is when the Rider let go of him, horrified by what he had seen..the massacre of his entire clan? All because of a stupid order to stop a

coup'de'tat? He now knew that he was part of a whole other world, one where the way of the ninja ruled…as much pain as Itachi had suffered, due to his killing of emotions at an early

age, he did not feel the guilt from the countless deaths ninja were required to do...but his brother, he now truly felt his brother's pain and hatred. "Sasuke…I'm so sorry." he whispered

to himself, but loud enough that Ghost Rider had overheard. The Spirit of Vengeance looked down at him, having fulfilled his job of carrying out his twisted sense of justice, he felt no

need to end the man's life, so thus leapt down and got on his newly revived steed. With a roar of a thousand souls he was off, a fiery trail left in his 300 mph wake. The Uchiha prodigy

continued to lay there, wallowing in his thoughts.

It wasn't until hours later that the ring on his finger began to glow, and in minutes, there was a poof of smoke and there stood Pein and Kisame with a massive Chameleon standing on

the roof Itachi was on and the next roof over. Kisame quickly approached him, kneeling down next to his partner, "He's still alive. I can't believe it…I wonder what did this much damage

to him?" Pein's kekkai genkai roamed over Itachi's body, "He's almost completely drained of chakra, and something…Huh??…It's almost like something has burned his entire chakra

system…that shouldn't even be possible." Kisame looked up at the Leader worriedly, then with something that amounted for care, picked his partner up. "Well at least he's still alive,

and the ring still managed to track him down, so we might was well bring him back right?" Pein nodded at this and then they both stepped inside the Chameleon's mouth, then with a

massive poof, they were all gone, back to their own world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woooooooooot!!! I'm finally done!! You have no idea how long it's taken me to write this. The problem is that I have college and I only can get so creative so often. I have already

written down a few of the other stories, so thankfully you guys should get your next story soon. :] And hey feel free to write down some story outlines and send them to me, it will

definitely help get your story out sooner, cause for some of these stories I'm going to need some real inspiration. Just go to my author's profile and send me a message with it in it, or

heck, send me a message just to say hi, I don't mind. XD Be sure to check out my profile for a full and updated list of all the chapters I plan on coming out with for this story. And as

Always, REVIEW! They are the things that keep me going with this thing, besides my own creativity. Oh and one more thing, anyone who wants to write the Hidan vs. Deadpool

chapter, please do so and send it to me, I'm not sure I can write them and stay in their foul-mouthy characters…cursing is bad for your soul…*grins*


	4. Juggernaut vs Kurenai

Juggernaut vs. Kurenai

This is actually gonna be one of my shorter fights but it'll be good x33 crack is rampant here

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai was in the heart of New York City and was obviously not happy about it. Naruto, the new Hokage, had been experimenting on whether or not he could do a mass version of the Hirashin no Jutsu by having everyone in the test hold a tri-kunai and simply see if he could teleport them to him. Well it worked half way…he could definitely teleport them, but not to him. Thus there was Kurenai Yuhi in the middle of Times Square wearing her normal Jonin outfit.

"Oh Naruto….when are you going to learn?" she said as she sighed again.

As she looked around she began to notice a lot of the people were staring at her. Mostly men making wide googly eyes at her, some of them with blushes on their faces. This look was not uncommon back home as she was considered to be very beautiful among the other kunoichi. Even her student Hinata Hyuuga had asked her to teach her some ways to appear more attractive and act cool like her.

But now, she was getting way more attention than she was used to. She also noticed the style of dress everyone was wearing in public, and realized that her outfit might be more than a little risqué looking. Making a hasty exit into an alley between Radio City Music Hall and the building next to it, she also noticed that no one had any chakra. So quickly forming some handsigns, she henged herself into a red dress that she wore when she was more relaxed at home.

It was bright red and came up just to her thigh. It made her feel sexy but not totally slutty. She also noticed a few women walking around in dresses like hers only they made a big show of making themselves much more revealing. Walking out of the alley she did notice she still drew some stares, but not nearly much as before. That she was used to and relaxing she put it in the back of her mind.

Suddenly, across the Square, the opening of a building seemed to open up and fall apart as a larger than life man walked straight through the walls, causing them to crumble to the ground, and causing the people around him to scatter like roaches when a light comes on. The man was wearing some strange skin-tight clothing, with what appeared to be a dome over his head with eye and mouth holes. The people she was near began to talk loudly and gossip, also moving away from the area.

"Hey! Isn't that the Juggernaut?"

"You mean that unstoppable guy that no one can defeat hand to hand?"

"Whatya talkin bout??! I just saw him get his kiester handed to him weeks ago by them there X-Men!"

"Oh yeah, I love the X-Men…mmm Cyclops is soooo hot!!!"

She heard a giggle before she heard the people continue as she followed along, gathering information from the crowd so to speak.

"You and your fantasies, yeesh! So how'd they beat that ox?"

Said ox was now far down the street on the other side of the square and was no longer visible; although she did noticed the hundred or so things rush by with blaring lights and sirens.

"Easy, that Wolverine guy hacked his helmet off, turns out the guy's body is totally indestructible, but his suit ain't, and his only weakness is mental attacks, so then Jean Grey just swoops in and BAM! Lights out bucket head!"

"Seriously? All that power and he can't even think to just hold his hat on? Guess that's what he gets for chasing skirts and chugging beer in his spare time."

The people laughed and continued the conversation, none of them aware they had just lost a follower, who was now currently following after the great lumbering giant of a man. She knew she'd have to wait a while for Naruto to find her location and pick her up. She figured in the meantime that she'd do some good, and it seemed that this guy was anything but good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a block down the street, the Juggernaut was now sitting in a bar, having a huge cold one. He felt pretty good, like he always did when he got his way, which was pretty much always except whenever one of these wannabe heroes got in his way. He was simply standing at the bar, making the bartender give him another free one in the glass pitcher which substituted a normal glass. His massive hand grabbed it and chugged the beverage. Since he was fully sustained by the mystical energies of Cyttorak, he was drinking simply because he felt like it and knew his powers wouldn't let him get drunk.

Besides at his size, it would have taken 3 kegs just to put a dent in him. All the other bar goers were pretty much cowering in fear, not just because of the man's size and his notoriety, but mainly because of the fact of the gaping hole in the wall where the door used to be. Marko was about to down another one when suddenly out of the corner of his eye socket, some movement made him turn his head towards the door. There he was greeted by the sight of a drop dead gorgeous specimen of female.

"Holy crap," muttered the unstoppable being as he got an eye full.

Kurenai's dark tresses fell across her shoulders, the red dress she had henged into stopping just short of the middle of her thigh and was held up by two simple straps that made Cain Marko's imagination zip around. She had a plan in her mind after gaining the info she had heard earlier. All she had to do was to remove his helmet. And the Juggernaut was about to find out that he wasn't the only person who ended up getting his way.

With a small smile and flirty look in her eyes she sauntered up to the bar, rolling her hips a bit, making Cain have to sit back a bit to get a good look at her, and man did he like what he saw. She sat down at a stool at the bar and asked the stunned waiter for a drink. He wasn't even able to think about the towering giant of a man standing next to her, so stunned was he by her beauty. He got her drink and handed it to her, mouth agape the whole time. Cain simply stared.

"Heh, dang, you got to be bold to come on in through a hole in the wall just to get a drink."

He commented as he moved some chairs aside to sit cross legged next to her, which didn't really make him any less shorter then her, but at least he wasn't towering over her now. She turned in her stool to look right at his face through his eyeholes with a hypnotizing smile.

"Well maybe I just really like the drinks here...or maybe I just like the company more."

She said with a small wink as she turned her head towards the bar again, but this time she did keep glancing back at him with cute smiles which made Cain very much pleased.

"So tall, strong and handsome, what brings _you_ around here?"

He grinned as he sat his glass down and stared at her.

"Well sweet thing I just got a very big payday and I'm not exactly certain how to spend it. Perhaps you could give me an idea?"

She gave a flirty smile as she laid a hand on his huge forearm.

"Well cutie, I would suggest you have a fun time with someone special with it. Shopping, maybe watching a movie, the works."

Cain could tell this girl was really into him, which for him was just fine as long as she had no other motive, which from the look of it she wasn't just here for the beer, but mostly for him. Again this was very much fine for him.

"Heh, well little lady, I think it's your lucky day. Today you get to be my special someone."

He said as he grinned and watched as the black haired girl giggled and smiled at him genuinely…unbeknownst to him it was just a surprisingly good fake.

"Well fun stuff big guy, what might you go by besides Juggernaut? I think that might get a little weird just calling you that."

"My real name is Cain Marko. A lot of people know that by now but not everyone does I think. Oh well, it doesn't matter sweetheart."

He stood up to his full height over her, and picked her up with one arm, earning a real squeak of surprise out of her.

"Well let's go have some fun!" Juggernaut said as Kurenai rolled her eyes with a laugh as they walked out of the stunned bar. She was a bit nervous, but if it all worked out right, she'd bag the guy easy, no matter how strong he was.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of shopping (or stealing in his case), sneaking in and watching movies, and running from the cops for a while, Marko managed to bring Kurenai to an abandoned warehouse. They had gotten to know each other a bit over the time they had spent throughout the day, Kurenai knowing way more as she had given him false but convincing information, including her own name, which she gave as Yurei Kyuhi. Cain sat down on a broken down couch, his legs outstretched as he finally sat Kurenai down beside him after carrying her all day.

"Ahh man this was a fun day. Wish every day was like this Yurei."

Kurenai smiled mischievously and giggled some.

"And now we're all alone big boy."

Seductively she crawled up onto his massive leg and straddled it, staring right into his eyes through his helmet.

"We've had some fun today for sure…now let's have some Real fun," she said with a wink as she stretched out some on his huge leg.

Under his helmet he was red faced, and didn't even think twice about nodding in agreement.

"Oh yes ma'am!"

"Hehe, well then take that helmet off silly, I can't really make out with ya with that in the way."

By now Juggernaut felt he had gotten to know her long enough that he felt she had no other powers or things to hide so he reached up and unlatched his helmet and took it off, showing off his surprisingly good looks. Kurenai smiled a bit more as she stood up to reach his height.

"I have one little favor to ask you ok? I like to limber up my hands before I play around, and I like to have my other partner do the same. So could you just copycat me please??" she said with a cute pout.

Cain laughed as he scooted up a bit closer to her.

"Heh fine, I suppose my big hands could be a little limber, just show me what I got to do."

"Ok, well you simply make these signs with your hands. Just do as I do."

And then she made three handsigns which he copied in turn.

"Ok, now what?"

Then Kurenai's smiled dropped just a little.

"Well now you fall asleep."

Suddenly right before his very eyes she dissolved into flower petals before him, him reaching out to grab her as she slipped through his fingers.

"What the heck! You had powers?!"

Suddenly he felt a tightness across his chest and suddenly realized that without him even knowing it he had been ensnared by a large tree with pink petals in its branches. Normally this wouldn't have concerned him and he just simply tried to break out. But to his eternal confusion, the tree wouldn't budge no matter how hard he flexed. Then out of the tree came the same woman he had gotten to know before, only now she was in a totally different outfit.

"What the flip are you doing to me Yurei?!!!"

She looked down at him with disdain as an arm lifted up with a knife in it.

"Simply putting you in your place you miserable womanizer."

Then with full force she stabbed it down straight into his forehead. And to his eternal horror, it went in, and caused him pain, making him scream out. And in reality, Kurenai now stood there watching as the unhindered Juggernaut writhed in agony on the floor as he gripped his head, and then finally passed out.

"Hmph, well that was a day worth having wasted. Good thing us kunoichi are patient."

XXXXXXXXXX

Cops and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were all over the place when the X-men arrived on the scene, having heard the news that the Juggernaut had been found thanks to an anonymous report of his location. When they all arrived they were surprised to see him completely knocked out on his side, no evidence of a struggle indicated. Cyclops stepped forward to talk with Nick Fury.

"Colonel? What happened here?"

The eye-patched man turned to face him.

"Well Scott, the scanners were in here a while ago and said he suffered some sort of mental attack. But I just in blazes can't find out how it happened. It's like he just took off his helmet and passed out. I don't know what to make of it. Doesn't really matter to me, as long as he stays out till we get him to the Vault, I'll be happy with it."

Cyclops nodded as he agreed with the SHIELD commander.

XXXXXXXXXX

Miles away in the same spot she had appeared, Kureani simply waited. Then finally there was spark of electricity behind her and Naruto had appeared out of nowhere.

"Kureani! I am so sorry it took so long! It took me a while to home in on your tri-kunai. I guess this place is so far off that it makes me have to focus to find it."

Kurenai sighed and smiled a little.

"It's fine Hokage-sama, let's get home quickly before anything else happens here, I've already had an interesting day and don't wish to discuss it just yet."

"Heh, ok then, I understand."

And with that, he grabbed her hand, and then they had vanished from this universe back to their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Annnndd Done! Finally I have updated this story, sorry it took so long! Please Rate and Review ok?


End file.
